


My Last Light

by cydisyaoitrash



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Death, Gore, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, adorable child, badass uke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 13:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10247558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydisyaoitrash/pseuds/cydisyaoitrash
Summary: This is the story of a world gone black and sour, inhabited by monsters.  Will the couples survive?  Who can they trust?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fic has been on my ff.net FER YEAAAARS AND AGES and i abandoned it for months but the walkig dead is getting intense so i was like heyyy lets jump baack on this. I also got an AO3 account and figured AO3 is probably more popular than ff.net. I remember seeing another jjr zombie fanfic here so i was kind of reluctant on posting it but i was like eh whatever. If there are any similarities thoug please let me know. I dont want to stealing another authors fic. I havent read it but still. This is heavily inspired by the walking dead and highschool of the dead.
> 
> This fic will focus on the science behind the virus, conflicts with other communities during the apocalypse. TONS OF BLOOD AND GORE. and sprinting zombies. the scariest kind.

Beginning of outbreak

Misaki stared at the shelves of the grocery store, seemingly lost in his own mine, practically swaying. Blinking his way out of the forest of his own thoughts and adjusting the bag on his shoulder uncomfortably. Him and Usagi had a fight, which they always have but this one left an uncomfortable void in misaki's stomach. He wasn't even able to shop for God's sake! He recalled the earlier events with a frown.  
Usagi's mouth moved skillfully on his neck and he held back a moan. "U-Usagi san! I ha-hah! I have to g-go to the sto-store." Misaki panted trying to shove Usagi off.  
"You say no…but some things tell me other wise."Usagi teased trailing down his chest.  
"Seriously!" Misaki shouted, shoving Usagi off of him, "I don't want sex!"  
Usagi sat above him, his bangs covering his eyes. Misaki's heart dropped as he lifted himself slowly. "Usagi-san I have to go-"  
"Why do you always deny this?" Usagi asked lowly, his face emotionless as always, yet beyond it lied a deep sadness. Misaki was rendered speechless by Usagi's sad voice, his face turning more red than it was before, "Are you ashamed of me?"  
Misaki shook his head wildly before standing, "I-idiot Usagi! You expect pity after stopping me from doing my errands? A-and did you finish your manuscript!? Ha! I doubt it! I-I have to…to go." Misaki yelled, hiding his shame and guilt. He quickly grabbed his bag and stormed out. Leaving Usagi sitting alone.  
Misaki sighed as he placed a bag of rice into his cart. 'Idiot Usagi…always making me…' Misaki found he couldn't finish his thought, he didn't know what Usagi did to him and how he felt about it, so he always tried to block himself off as much as he could. He was…scared of falling in a way.  
Misaki's thoughts were interrupted by a blood curdling scream. It was raw and broken and so…real it was unlike anything he'd ever heard before. Many other screams of terror followed. Misaki looked to the end of the aisle to see people running in panic toward the exit of the supermarket. The soft music coming from the speakers around the store became eerie as IT danced through the shoppers cries.  
He slowly made his way down the aisle. Misaki felt as if he was pushing against the current of a swiftly flowing river as he placed one shaky foot in front of the other, the screams of agony continued, they made Misaki nauseous. He turned the corner and fear and disgust filled him. Someone…something had mounted a woman it was…eating her. Ripping her stomach out of her body, her intestines pooling on the glossy floor around them. A stench was coming from the open body. Her skin was thick around the edges of her destroyed torso as if the thing had shoved its fingers in her flesh and peeled it to the sides which...it did. The things face was so many levels of wrong. It was as if it's face was…melting off. It's skin was brown and peeling, it's clothes covered in blood. It chewed and filled both of its fist with pieces of the dying woman's body her eyes were now blank and screams silenced.  
Misaki felt bile rising in his chest and gave a dry gag. Misaki was frozen in place, watching the monster feast. Suddenly it slowed its munching and snapped its head up unnaturally, quickly, to the point Misaki was surprised its neck didn't just break. It stared at Misaki, it's arms spasming, out of nowhere they would fling out or shake as if the thing had no control of its own body. It stood slowly stood, still observing Misaki. It's dead eyes boring into his as it continued to chew, it's neck snapping around every now and then, it stared at Misaki as if it were trying to decide if Misaki was a living thing in which it should hunt or merely a statue. It decided. It took off into a hard sprint at Misaki, faster than he'd seen anyone run before.  
Misaki turned and ran as fast as he could down the aisle. He turned left and began running down a larger way down the store. Misaki stared at the aisles as they zoomed by him, not seeing the creature down any. His heart pumped quickly as fear pumped through his veins. He continued running until he helplessly screamed as the thing sprinted down one of the halls, he hadn't even seen it coming. It jumped on him and squeezed his arms with such strength it felt as if the bones beneath his skin would snap, the thing held him down. Misaki let out a cry as it screamed, one that came out in a strangled gurgle.  
Misaki struggled and sobbed as he poorly kept the things head held back. He saw the creature's face clearly now, it's teeth were rotten as it chomped its jaw in Misaki's face. It's eyes were clouded yellow, blood pooling like tears within them. The things face slipped down as its skin peeled back under Misaki's fingers, revealing the muscle beneath it and causing blood to fall onto him. He could feel it's saliva and blood drip onto his face and neck, tears streamed down his cheeks as Misaki let out a loud, terrified scream.  
'Usagi-san…help me…' he thought.

...72 hours before the outbreak...

Nowaki couldn't help but glare at the men standing in front of the hospital. "You all are to not speak of what the infected looked like or the symptoms or what happened here. If you do, it's considered a federal crime. We will know if you tell anyone. There is no such thing as lying to us." The man lowered his voice toward the end.

They had been getting many patients in the hospital for the past few days infected with a virus they had never seen before. People were coming...with the exact same story Nowaki had concluded. They had been bit by 'Some crazy homeless people', some bitten by the same person. Few patients went as far as saying they were bitten by monsters, which nobody blamed them for since some had fevers up 106.2. It could easily be messing with their reason. All in all the doctors had no idea what this thing was.

The symptoms and how they came, what order, were all the same with every carrier. First was the fever, they felt normal but their temperatures skyrocketed, next was the cold sweats, along with exhaustion. This is the stage in which most patients checked into the hospital. What was to come was ugly. The patients became aggressive and their short term memories weak. Their skin would become tinted brown and an aggressive rash that was practically black would grow around their bite wounds, their veins would darken and throats tighten. They'd cough up blood and wheeze helplessly in their beds and it made Nowaki feel horrid.

Their patients were dying and Nowaki would guiltily leave Hiroki to work night shifts to which Hiroki would roll his eyes and say "I'm not that desperate. I can deal. Its work, I understand." and Nowaki would rush out the door.

One day when Nowaki was trying to feed a young girl dying from the virus, he was swiftly evacuated by a swat team who had busted into the hospital yelling and screaming at all the doctors to leave. It all happened in a blur he was asked questions like "Have you been bitten by the infected?" "Have any turned?'" "How close were you to the infected?" "Do you live alone?". He tried to answer the question flowing out of the men's mouths as Nowaki tried to release from their grasp as they shoved him towards two men in suits and masks over their faces. They were doing the same to other doctors, pulling them from patients rooms and pushing them around.

The two had just sent a nurse over to a man in huge gloves and a mask. "What the hell is going on here?" Nowaki asked sternly. Both men let out sighs.

"These patients that have been infected with the ACM2 virus, they are now under the care of the World health organization. We will have your ordinary patients run through tests and deported to locations they can be treated. We will do everything we can with the infected. We will run the hospital until the situation is settled. We will take care of these Patients." One of the men said staring sincerely into Nowaki's eyes.

"What is the ACM2 virus? Where did it come from?" Nowaki asked desperately.

"We...We can't tell you that...trust us." The other man said.

"Please take care of them...there are children in there." Nowaki said.

The first man nodded, "We will. Now we need to take your blood to make sure…" The man trailed off, Nowaki nodded and made his way to the person with the gloves that climbed to their elbows. The man silently sat nowaki down and quickly pricking the needle into his arm, he winced as he watched his blood fill the vial.

The man shook the blood and watched the now settled liquid. After about a minute of watching the blood he set it into a holder, "Wait outside." He told Nowaki who got up slowly and made his way to the front exit of the building. Once outside he saw the two big trucks the swat team had filed out of and the other which doctors poured out from carrying equipment and hurrying inside. Nowaki could tell they hadn't worked at the hospital before.

That's how he got to where he was now, being threatened not to tell any one of the ACM2 Virus. Their explanation was to not cause panic, which in Nowaki's opinion was pretty piss poor, but he stayed silent. They were sent home with warnings.

Nowaki hurried home, he opened the door to find Hiro-san on the couch reading a book. Hiroki looked up in surprise, "Eh? Nowaki? I thought you had work?"

Nowaki felt deeply disturbed by the happenings back at the hospital and just how dangerous the virus could be, he felt off and just shook his head to Hiro-san flashing him a very forced smile.

Hiroki furrowed his brows, "Nowaki, what's wrong?" Hiro-san asked, setting his book down a bit worried.

Nowaki took in a breath ready to tell Hiroki everything but decided other wise. He shook his head with a breathy laugh. "Nothing. I got the week off because of the extra work I've been doing. I'm just tired, and need a shower. Thank you for asking Hiro-san." Nowaki said giving him a kiss on the head and rushing into the bathroom, leaving Hiro-san unconvinced and annoyed. He would find out what made Nowaki so odd...even if it killed him.

Present: beginning of outbreak

Misaki sobbed as the thing growled at him now trying to scratch at his stomach now, its face inching closer to his. I'm gonna die, Misaki thought, I'm gonna die and Usagi thinks I'm mad and don't want him and I don't want to die I don't want to die please-

"Misaki!" A female voice screeched from beside him, all of the sudden the weight was off him and he was scrambling toward the voice on his hands and knees. He looked up to see Aikawa pulling him to his feet. He could feel her arms shaking in fear as well.

"Aikawa...Usagi...what's...where's Usagi-san!?" He cried as she hugged him trying to shush him. Aikawa let out a scream and Misaki whipped his head around to see the thing slowly getting back up, once again staring down his prey.

Aikawa gripped onto Misaki and ran down the hall, evacuation alarms were now sounding around the market and Misaki could barely hear the things feet his against the ground as it ran after them. The sound was getting closer and closer and they were just now sprinting toward a door that read staff. It was right behind them when Aikawa flung open the door and Misaki closed it and leaned against it. However the things hand and face were now blocking the door grabbing onto Misaki's shirt who let out a scream.

Aikawa let out a cry as she smashed the things face out of the door and Misaki pushed with everything he had in him. The door slammed shut on the monsters fingers causing them to bend and the bones to snap, but it didn't seem to notice. Aikawa swiftly locked the door and Misaki slid to the floor sobbing in fear, listening to the creature yell and slam at the door. Aikawa joined him on the floor, continuing to push against the door and hug Misaki.

Aikawa comforted Misaki in a shaky voice "Don't worry Misaki. I'm going to call Usami sensei. He's alright...he has to be.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also forgot to say I have dyslexia so please excuse any grammar mistakes or repeated words or anything like that! Especially with the first few chapters!

...Beginning of outbreak…

"Don't worry Misaki. I'm going to call Usami sensei. He's alright...he has to be.." Aikawa said fearfully because in reality, she had no idea what was going on or what that thing was that was screaming outside the door. She was scared.

Aikawa pulled out her phone, with shaky hands she dialed Akihiko's number. She prayed Akihiko would pick up or they would hear the police outside of the door. As sick as it sounded, Aikawa was so desperate she wished a shopper would walk by, the thing would attack them, giving her and Misaki time to run. Luckily, It only rung twice before Akihiko picked it up, "Aikawa are you alright!? There are these things… No! More importantly need to find Misaki!" Akihiko rambled before Aikawa could say hello.

"He's with me Usami sensei."

"He is!? Where are you...Aikawa...are you okay? What is that in the background?" Akihiko asked, hearing the fear in Aikawa's voice. "Let me talk to Misaki."

Aikawa pulled the phone from her ear and pressed the speaker icon, Misaki looked up hopefully. "He's here."

"Misaki!" Usagi's voice rang through the phone. The creature yelled louder and banged harder hearing the additional noise.

"Usagi san…" Misaki broke down crying, Aikawa rubbed circles on his back, "...It a-attacked me Usagi san!" he sobbed

"Misaki what attacked you?!" Akihiko said, panicked now.

"I...I don't know it was...It ate a lady and it chased me and it jumped on me and Aikawa helped me and it's outside now. You can't come here! It will get you!" Misaki cried. He was now hyperventilating slowly realizing that the thing might get in before anybody comes to save them.

"Misaki...it's okay, nothing's going to hurt you and I will get you out of wherever you are. Aikawa can I talk to you?" Akihiko said, Aikawa put the phone to her ear once more and turning it off speaker.

"Yes, it's me now." Aikawa said. Misaki stared helplessly at her. He wanted to get out but knowing Usagi, he would do something reckless and get himself...killed.

"Aikawa do not tell Misaki, I don't want him to panic I don't want you to panic okay?" Akihiko said, Aikawa nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her, "These things, they're everywhere, hundreds possibly even thousands poured out of the National institute of infectious disease. Their all over the streets. On the news they told us to stay inside so it's going to take a while for me to get there okay? They probably closed roads or something I don't know. Just make sure Misaki is okay." Akihiko said his own voice shaking a bit a he explained what was going on.

"Oh my god…" Aikawa murmured her eyes filling with tears of fear, Misaki looked at her eyes wide.

"Aikawa san what is it? What!?" He said, sitting up now uncomfortably, looking sick to his stomach.

"Aikawa don't let Misaki know just hang on for a little longer. Tell him I love him. Understood?" Akihiko asked, Aikawa could hear him open and shut a door.

"Yes Usami sensei, be safe." Aikawa said looking at Misaki guiltily as he tried to yell to Usagi to stay inside.

"Thank you." Akihiko said before hanging up.

...14 hours before the outbreak…

Hiroki sat on the couch listening to Nowaki shuffle around the kitchen, he had insisted on making dinner despite having made it yesterday. Hiroki put up a small argument before rolling his eyes and calling him a buffoon. They had been watching the television just 2 hours ago, ever since, Nowaki had been acting odd.

"A virus had made itself known in Tokyo and all over the world," The reporter had said, making Nowaki adjust himself on the couch uncomfortably, "People have claimed to see full swat teams evacuate people from hospitals and transporting patients all over Japan. We haven't been given much information but if you have experienced any of the symptoms on the screen now please report to your local hospital, medical center, or urgent care."

The reporter continued to talk about the virus, the stories, rumors, and the suspicion the entire world held against their government, disease controls and hospitals. Hiroki sat up where he laid, glancing over to Nowaki, "Nowaki...is...did you…?" He trailed off.

Nowaki looked up and smiled nervously, "Of course not Hiro san! I got the week off remember? Our hospital was never evacuated, at least...not when I was there. I guess our hospitals were lucky, we didn't have any patients with all those symptoms." Hiroki looked at him with a frown on his face before settling back into the couch to continue grading papers.

Hiroki felt lied to, he couldn't help but feel betrayal lay heavy in his stomach as he watched Nowaki fry fish at the stove. Whenever Nowaki did extra work he got a day off, never two days, let alone a week like he had claimed. Whenever Hiroki brought up the virus that had been all over the news Nowaki would quickly brush off the topic and move to another. Maybe his hospital was evacuated like they said on the Television...it would make sense, however, why would Nowaki lie? That was it, Nowaki probably didn't want to scare Hiroki about the virus, or the evacuation so he made up a lie. God he hoped that was the case. What if...he was cheating during the day...

"I don't understand why you're lying to me! I know your hospital was...I don't know evacuated whatever they do, but you won't tell me! It's not like I'll get mad at you for something you couldn't help!" Hiroki yelled angrily after sitting for a few minutes at the silent dinner table. Nowaki froze, swallowing thickly.

"Hiro-san...I don't understand…" Nowaki smiled, tilting his head slightly, feigning confusion.

"Ugh! You brat! Why are you lying, maybe you weren't evacuated, but I know you didn't get this long break for extra work you do all the time!" Hiroki growled, but slowly his face fell, " They told you not to tell anyone, didn't they?"

"What did you say?" Nowaki asked clearing his throat, taking a sip of water trying to act like his normal self.  
"I know you didn't get a week off. With the news and everything, the government must want this whole disease thing to be on the down low. I mean it's not the first time they keep something from the public, so there's no mass panic or anything. They told you not to tell anyone about the illness or what they did when they evacuated you, didn't they?" Hiroki asked him again giving him a hard stare.

"Hiro san that never happened…" Nowaki trailed off he felt empty as the words escaped his mouth, he felt...nervous. Hiro-san was so smart. He didn't want to worry Hiroki because....it was scary. Frankly, Nowaki didn't want to talk about the virus anymore. When you become a doctor, you work for hospitals made by the governement. You work for the government. So it makes sense for the WHO to trust doctors to not go and tell everyone they know. So Nowaki wouldn't say anything.

"Yes it did! Stop lying to me." Hiroki said angrily crossing his arms and glaring at Nowaki, "I'm not a damn idiot. It would make sense!"

"Hiroki," Nowaki said sternly, Hiroki's eyes widened at the use of his name, "You don't know what you're saying." Nowaki hated being like this to Hiroki.

Hiroki quickly sat up and stormed off to their room, Nowaki sat alone, tension lying heavy in the apartment. Nowaki got up and began to wash their dishes he watched as the water glided down each plate. He felt empty, but deep within his hollowed mind he felt angry, angry at this damn virus, and at the WHO, and… at himself.

Once Nowaki had washed everything he made his way to their room shedding his shirt as he walked in, he lied down in bed, Hiroki's frame all the way at the opposite side. Nowaki rolled over and wrapped his arms around him. Hiroki's body tensed at the gesture and Nowaki gave a sigh he leaned into Hiroki's ear, "They did…" he whispered, knowing Hiroki was awake.

Hiroki rolled over, his eyes wide, "They? Who is they?" he asked.

Nowaki sat up with a sigh, "World Health Organization. They're running the hospital until this whole...thing is cleared up. They didn't want anyone to panic, or for us to tell, so the sent us home before we saw anything we shouldn't have...anything that would cause people to panic. They said if i were to tell anyone it would be a federal crime. I'm sorry Hiro San." hiroki sat up with Nowaki.

"What...What is it?" Hiroki asked. He was of suspecting it and practically knew Nowaki and his fellow doctors had been thrown out...he just was surprised he was right.

"I'm not sure ACM2 I think they called it...Hiro-san...there were so many people...children! They had these terrible rashes and they were all bitten...bitten by people. They couldn't eat or drink." A tear escaped Nowaki's rapidly blinking eye , "They were suffering and I don't think...I know they don't have a cure. They haven't seen this virus before." Nowaki said quickly wiping his cheeks.

Hiroki moved closer to Nowaki, "That's why you were so upset, you think those people are going to die."

"They are."

"You don't know that." Hiroki began to rub Nowaki's back hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Hiro San." Nowaki said, wrapping his arms around hiroki's waist.

"It's okay, I just...I was upset because I knew you were lying to me. I thought you were...cheating." Hiroki admitted his face growing warm, "Let's go to sleep Nowaki. I'm..I'm pretty c-cold." Hiroki said his face glowing crimson.

"Yes," Nowaki agreed, "Hiro San has work tomorrow." Nowaki tightened his grip on Hiroki and snuggled into the covers.

...beginning of outbreak…

M University

Hiroki sat in his office chair, Miyagi had gone to the 'copying room' to print some papers, so Hiroki got some time to relax, grade papers and not have to deal with the old man...and his bratty lover.

Hiroki however, seemed to be off that whole day, thinking about Nowaki. He was a very sweet man Hiroki had come to figure out over their years of dating, he of course never told Nowaki that. Continuing, Nowaki always took people into his own account, into his care. WIth his type of job...he'd sometimes come home, guilty after losing a patient. Sometimes he couldn't do anything to help the person...they were just too hurt or too sick, Hiroki knew that, but Nowaki never seemed to understand those things aren't his fault, that the patient didn't die because of him. Nowaki never opened up to feeling guilty but Hiroki knew he did. He knew that now Nowaki was home alone thinking about all those patients in the hospital, children, parents, wives, husbands, siblings, feeling guilty he couldn't save them, or help them in any way. Nowaki finally opened up and that showed how bad he felt. That worried Hiroki, who decided that he would go home early, after grading all his papers, to check on Nowaki.

Hiroki stared out his window, absent mindedly watching all the students mingle with each other. They all gathered there before their classes, at the opening of the school. It was a long wide path down the front of a school that lead to the street on either side of the end of the path was a gate that surrounded the school's property.

A glare was plastered in Hiroki's face no wonder those kids were so damn stupid, they rather sit around and talk about the latest trends that won't last more than a few seconds than actually get to class early and get some work done.

"...What the hell?" he couldn't help but say aloud as he watched a few people, he wasn't entirely sure they were students, stumble past the opening of the gate. There were about 4 of them, they all acted the same, clumsily walking and… twitching, Hiroki didn't know how to exactly explain it. All the kids seemed to be just as confused as Hiroki, a few students even backing up and running into the school. Hiroki's heart dropped, What if they were druggies coming to shoot up the school? Or a group of drunk friends getting revenge on one of the men's exes?! Hiroki shook his head, probably a group of hung over students.

One of the students called out to them, now everyone was backing up and Hiroki wondered just what the hell was going on, one of them men snapped his head toward the student, Hiroki flinched. Wouldn't that break someone's neck? It was disturbing, how the guy looked, causing Hiroki to sit up in his seat squinting at the them. Each person had looked like it did the same staring at a single person and continuing to walk toward them.

The one who was looking at the boy who had called out to them sprinted toward the kid. It jumped on top of him and Hiroki watched in shock as the student slammed onto the things back screaming. A crimson pool grew around him and his arms slowly fell to his sides. If Hiroki didn't know any better he'd say that...thing was eating him. All the student quickly ran inside, but the things followed them, two ran much faster, and the other limped after them inside. One of the things jumped on a student before he could make it inside.

Hiroki quickly turned around, fear bubbling in his gut. He rushed to his office door and flung it open. He let out a yelp, a figure stood directly in front of him. He was finally able to make out who it was...the brat. He had jumped back too, Hiroki held onto his chest as he looked at Shinobu. Shinobu's eyes were wide with fear, tears gathering in them.

"bra- What the hell going on down there?!" Hiroki yelled pulling Shinobu into his office and closing the door.

"You...You have to lock the door! It's...Where's Miyagi?! We need Miyagi!" He screamed, breathing heavily the tears now flowing down his face.

Hiroki locked the door and gripped the boy's shoulders, "Listen! You can't freak out! Were you down in the front of the school where those guys came into the property? What did they want?" Hiroki said sternly.

Shinobu shook his head, his body shook under Hiroki's hands, "Th-they aren't… They're not people!" Shinobu practically sobbed, "Their things! They were-were bloody and the-their skin was falling off! They didn't w-want anything! They just started...e-eating him. I was in m-my classroom I h-heard a scream..."

"Did they look sober or-"

Hiroki was cut off, "They didn't look human! They didn't act human! I need Miyagi! He's in danger!" Shinobu cried. He quickly turned around wiggling out of Hiroki's grip and unlocking the door.

Hiroki quickly swatted his hand off the knob and leaned against it, "Listen, I know you have a thing with Miyagi or whatever, but how will you find him if you're dead, what if one of those guys are out there?!" Hiroki scolded him.

Shinobu glared at Hiroki, "We're lovers! Miyagi is in danger and I'm going to get him! What if your lover was out there with those...things!" Shinobu yelled.

Hiroki froze, if Nowaki was out there, he thought, well he knew he'd go out there too, even if he would die, he wouldn't leave Nowaki alone. Even if he was eaten by one of those things, even if he had to sacrifice himself so Nowaki could survive...he'd do anything for Nowaki. Hiroki sighed, " Fine. He said he'd be in the copying room."

Shinobu sighed in relief as Hiroki backed away from the door, he opened it and let out a cry. Directly across the room they were in was the staircase, limping up the staircase was one of those monsters. Hiroki now knew why Shinobu insisted that it wasn't human. It looked up at both of them now quickening its pace, letting out a strangled sound that seemed to come from the back of its throat.

Hiroki quickly slammed the door shut, locking it. He was now bitten by fear, his own body beginning to tremble. He flinched as the thing began to pound on the door practically screaming.

Shinobu backed away from the door, he once again began to cry. After a few seconds of trying to remember the brats name he called out, "Shinobu! Come here, hold the door!"

Shinobu looked at him and reluctantly nodded his head. Slowly pressing his back against it flinching every time the thing banged on the other side, causing the door to raddle. Hiroki rushed to his bag and pulled out his phone, dialing the police...it rung busy.

"How the hell can the police not have at least one line open!?" Hiroki growled, he swiped down to Nowaki's contact dialing the number.

"Hiro san are you at the school? I'm coming to get you right now!" Nowaki said as he answered.

"What? Why are you so panicked? There are things here and I don't know-" Hiroki said pressing the phone hard against his ear.

"Hiro san I know! They're all over the city! How many are there?" Nowaki asked.

" What? They are? Oh Uh there's...there's um four here right now...Nowaki ones outside of the door." Hiroki said in a shaky voice, glancing at Shinobu who had his eyes closed, desperately trying to shut everything out.

"They're outside your door!? Hold on Hiro San I'll be there soon." Nowaki exclaimed

"No, no you wont, you don't have a car, I don't want you walking with those things on the street." Hiroki said, fear obvious in his voice. All he wanted was Nowaki, to come and save him and tell him this was all a dream.

"Hiro san-"

"No. Miyagi has a car, we will find him get in his car and we'll...we'll come get you. Just keep your phone on, okay?"

"Yes Hiro san... I love you so much." Nowaki said after a long pause, " Be safe."

"You too. I love you." Hiroki said his voice cracking, for some reason...this felt like a good bye. Hiroki hung up and looked to the brat was sitting in front of the door with his ears covered and eyes closed.

Hiroki sighed. This was still a student, no matter how much the kid annoyed him, and he was scared. He sat next to Shinobu, resting a hand on his shoulder. Shinobu looked up with a frown.

"Uh...listen, Miyagi must be okay. This thing, isn't like the others...it's slow...So if we work together… we could...could kill it…" Hiroki said. Shinobu nodded, nervously wiping his hands down his pants.

Both men jumped at the sound of a woman's scream down the stairs, "Auh! Stop it! Please! Someone help me! Help! It hurts! Help!" the girls scream was muffled by the door, causing the thing outside to slow its pounding to a stop. Both men shivered at the sound of the girls screaming dimmed like a dying light. The things feet were heard shuffling the other way, down the stairs.

Both Shinobu and Hiroki looked at each other before Hiroki peeked out the door. He saw the thing, it's shoulder sagged as it stumbled down the stairs. Hiroki eyes glided to the bottom of the staircase and his breath caught in his throat. Ayumi. Ayumi, a student of his, lied dead. Another one of those things chewed at her neck.

"We're gonna go, okay? Now." Hiroki whispered to Shinobu. Hiroki grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the door. Shinobu pulled back.

"now?!" He said fearfully, planting is feet so Hiroki couldnt pull him.

"Yes! Now! You want Miyagi? We have to go now." Hiroki gave SHinobu a sarp jolt, pulling him out of the door.

Shinobu let out a yelp as he saw the girl at the end of the stairs. Hiroki quickly covered his mouth and ushered him down the hall, toward the copying room, which was right at the corner of the Hallway they were in and a hallway that led to all the classrooms. At the copying room he knocked on the door, "Miyagi!" Hiroki hissed.

"Don't open the door." a voice whispered from the other side.

"What are you talking about?! That's Kamijou!" he heard Miyagi reply.

"Miyagi open the damn door!" he said glancing at Shinobu, his heart dropped as he saw his face. Shinobu stared in horror at something down the hall. Hiroki turned around looking down the hallway leading to the classrooms was one of the monsters it began to quickly walk toward them growling and tripping.

"Miyagi!" Hiroki screamed with fear, he heard Miyagi and the other voice argue on the other side.

"Miyagi open the door it's gonna get us please!" Shinobu screeched, pounding on the door as the thing began to run toward them.

The door flung open and they both practically fell in. Shinobu gripped onto Miyagi, sobbing.

"Oh Shinobu, did it hurt you!?" Miyagi said. Brushing hair away from Shinobu's face.

Shinobu shook his head, "Miyagi!" he whined burying his face into Miyagi's chest who hugged him in return. Hiroki stood up straight glancing around the room to see Sumi Keiichi, one of his students. He glared at him, how could someone be so heartless, so nefarious, he would've let them die if Miyagi wasn't there.

Hiroki evened out his heavy breathing and turned to Miyagi, "Thank you," Miyagi said, Hiroki shrugged opening his mouth to reply but his words died in his throat, hearing more screaming, multiple people across the school.

Hiroki let out a shaky breath, "I found your brat...got him here. Now I need you to do something for me." he said, Shinobu was to shaken up to feel anything about Hiroki comment. Miyagi looked at him, furrowing his brows.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"You have a car, I need to get home to Nowaki." Hiroki said, even with all the pride he had he couldn't help but look at him with pleading eyes. He needed to get home to Nowaki, make sure he was okay, he just needed to be in his arms.

"I mean sure. We need to get out and get some help."

"No," Hiroki said, shaking his head, " These things, whatever they are, they're all over the city, the lines are busy, I'd doubt they have anyone who can help." Hiroki looked up to Miyagi, hoping that the news wouldn't change his agreement.

Shinobu lifted up his head, "...all over the city…" he repeated.

"Hiroki, how do we know Kusama san is…" Miyagi trailed off.

Hiroki frowned shaking his head, disgusted by the words coming out of his co workers mouth, "I talked to him on the phone! He's safe at home!" Hiroki snapped

Miyagi nodded, "Fine seems like that thing is gone...we can get out to my car and can drive you home…"

"We need to get out of the city immediately." Sumi piped in cooly, he stood up from where he leaned against the printer.

"We?" Shinobu hissed, glaring at him, Shinobu's arms however were still around Miyagi, "If I remember correctly you were going to leave us out there to die."

" Yes we, and can you blame me? With those monsters out there?" Sumi hissed.

"Sorry, there isn't enough room, you'll have to stay here." Hiroki deadpanned, crossing his arms as he looked to Sumi expectantly.

"Well then, we'll just have to ditch...what was it? Nowaki?" Sumi said, as if the decision was already made.

Hiroki stood up straight letting out a growl and began to approach the man, Miyagi grabbed his arm shaking his head. "What makes you think we'll leave behind a good man for a selfish coward like you?" Shinobu said, Hiroki glanced back at him in surprise, "If we were to leave Nowaki-san behind, why in the hell would it be for you? Why not another family member or a friend? Or a person off the street? I know there are some corpses, some students down there that would have opened this door without a second thought, who would gladly go along with Kamijou to pick up Nowaki-san, I just don't know why it's fair that you're sitting here alive. You're heartless. At first I thought you were just scared, and didn't want to open the door. Seeing you now makes me think you're no different from those things outside." Shinobu spat angrily. Miyagi shook his head and let out a sigh as Sumi glared at him. Hiroki however, was pretty happy the brat stood up for him and Nowaki, but he was still a brat. The insults spilled so easily from his lips that there was no doubt...he was still a brat.

"Listen, I have enough room in my car for all of us, as long as no one else needs to pick up love ones. Shinobu your dad is in America right?" Miyagi reasoned.

Shinobu nodded, "With my sister." he added continuing to glare at Sumi, obviously still pretty sour about him not wanting to open the door.

"Well, we might need some...weapons…" Miyagi trailed off glancing around the room

...Usami's Apartment…

Usami quickly strided through his multi-story parking garage. He breathed deeply, Misaki is okay, he is with Aikawa, he is safe. Usami thought clicking his car keys twice, hearing a beep come from across the lot. He hated walking through this lot he was on the second of three stories in the garage. It was dimly lit, there was only about seven old lamps that hung from the ceiling, strewn throughout the level, a few were barely lit, dimming and flickering.

The sound Usami's feet hitting the cement was interrupted by a growl. Usami froze he stood in the middle of a section between rows of cars, directly across him about twenty feet was someone standing under a flickering lamp, it twitched and snapped. Its head was tilted down causing a shadow to obscure its face. It let out an angry, low, slow building growl. It quickly lifting its arms and snapping them to its sides once more. Its head popped up. A thick stream of blood ran down its mouth, chin, and neck, Usami slowly backed away from it. He backed up until he aligned with a space between to cars. He dashed down the middle, sprinting to his sports car. He heard the thing scream, it footsteps following him and echoing off the cement walls.

Usami through a glance back breathing heavily, he saw the thing slam against the side of a car, it lifted its head, picked itself up and sprinted towards him. Usami flung open the car door and slammed it shut. He breathed heavily shutting his eyes and leaning against the car seat. There was a sudden slam on the windshield. Usami's eyes flew open to see the thing on the hood of his car, slamming on his windshield glass. Usami stared in horror as he watched cracks grow around the things fist as it made contact with the glass. Usami quickly started the engine on his car, pressing the gas and swerving out of his parking spot. He drove, watching as the rows of cars passed him, he turned sharply heading down the lane that led to the level below. The thing rolled down the hood and fell off toward the upper left. Usami cringed as his car gave a jerk, rolling over the things body. He glanced up to the rear view mirror. His breath caught in his throat as he watched the thing get up from the ground and continue to run after his car. Usami shook his head, swerving out of the garage.

"I'm coming Misaki…" he said out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it will get a little better these are chapter i wrote a long time ago lmao.

AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry again for taking a long time to update, and that this chapter was short...but a lot happens in it. I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow. I hate making excuses for my writing but I Just want to adress that I do have dyslexia and I will sometimes mix up words (know and no. And and An. Here and Hear), my sentences will sometimes be mixed up and confusing, like the words won't be in the right order or missing, but hopefully you can just ignore that? *^* But thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy this short chapter!

Misaki stared at the wall in front of him, looking dead in the eyes. His eyes were puffed from crying but but the the tears had ceased a while ago. Misaki seemed to match the thing outside door which had stopped screaming and slamming against the door, but was now emptily banging what sounded like its head against the wood.

Aikawa stared at him, worried, "Misaki-"

"We're gonna die. Do you know that?" Misaki said in a monotone voice.

"Don't eve-"

"Do you have family, Aikawa? You must, everyone has a family…" He said, his dull eyes slowly, almost sleepily lifted to Aikawa.

"Yes… I do." Aikawa said, nodding to Misaki.

"You should call them, you should tell them you love them. W-we should open the door. I know it's going to hurt when it eats us but only for a little bit." Misaki said, raising his voice shakily, the thing outside the door once again began to scream and bang.

"Misaki, you don't know what your saying. We just need to get rid of this crazy guy-"

"They're all over the city I heard Usagi-san, on the phone, I just...I thought I misheard it. No one's coming." Misaki said getting louder, his voice shaking. He gripped Aikawa's shoulders.

"Someone is coming, Misaki. Usami sensei is coming!" Aikawa said laying a hand onto Misaki's arms softly.

"And I don't want to be here when he dies!" Misaki yelled, the thing out the door getting more aggressive, "I don't want to see him get killed, I don't want to have to deal with the pain of knowing I was the reason. I mean it's fast and it's strong! Things like that will be all over the city!? Just open th-" Misaki's head snapped to the left as Aikawa's hand collided with his cheek.

"Stop." Aikawa said sternly, however guilt filled her as Misaki put his head down, his bangs covering his eyes, she sighed, "Usami-sensei...is a smart man...a passionate man, Im sure you've noticed, even though he doesn't show it much. You, you are what he is most passionate for, you are his muse, his world, his meaning I can see it. He's told me. He wouldn't let you get hurt. He would risk everything he's ever known for you. If he...If he saw you mutilated… first he would hate me." Aikawa swallowed thickly, "But most of all, he would be ruined, and to see you in such a state, to know you died that way. He would fling himself off the Tokyo tower. Do you understand me Misaki? That will kill him. You would kill him." AIkawa was now rubbing his shoulder, tucking her red hair behind her ear. Tears were streaming down his face and his body racked with sobs.

"That's what I was scared of…" Misaki said, voice quivering.

Aikawa didn't have time to reply before a shout came from the other side of the door, "Anyone in there!? This is the police! " A Deep voice came through the door. The thing immediately stopped its ruckus going deadly silent.

"Yes! Yes we're trapped in here! The staff room! The staff room!" Aikawa yelled out, both her and Misaki quickly sitting up. They heard footsteps walk down the hallway stopping across from the door.

"Sir, back away from the door." The policeman boomed, a gun was cocked. The monster shuffled, letting out growls, "I will open fire!" The thing continued, "3...2...2...1!"

A loud gunshot rang through the store, Misaki and Aikawa covered their ears. It was louder than Misaki ever anticipated a gunshot to be. His hands fell to his sides...the thing was still growling, alive. Did he miss? Misaki thought.

Another shot, it nipped at his ears he let out a slightly pained whine. Aikawa was staring at him a worried look in her eyes as she listened to the man. They could hear the thing was now far from the door, presumably making its way toward the cop. Aikawa stood up, pulling Misaki to his feet as well. She cracked the door so both her and Misaki could see out.

"What the fuck?" The man muttered as the thing continued to slowly make its way to him, limping. Misaki assumed the man had shot it in the leg. The man shot again this time the the chest, the thing stumbled a bit before quickening its pace toward the man. Misaki's jaw dropped as the thing took more shots from the Man's gun, not slowing, hardly affected. The man was slowly backing up trying to keep his aim. The thing was now dangerously close.

"Get away from me! Get the hell away from me! Stop, what are-" The man broke off into screams as the thing jumped on top of him, ripping into his shoulders, blood rushing quickly from it. Aikawa let out a gasp before grabbing Misaki's hand and inching out of the staff room as the man screamed in agony, "Help me! Helaagh!" The thing pushed its fingers into his stomach, with a bit of struggle they popped through the clothes and pale skin.

Aikawa yanked on Misaki's hand sprinting toward the front, the Man's gun had slid across the floor away from his body and he was now helpless. They ran toward the front of the market, the monster was now busy with its meal toward the staff roof. Just as they were exiting an aisle Misaki froze pulling Aikawa back. "What is that?" Misaki said terrified.

Aikawa listened, there was more groaning approaching the aisle they were in, however they both knew and heard the other monster in the back of the store. It was shuffling approaching them...wet shuffling. Like it was walking on sponges. Misaki began to step back with Aikawa as the noise approached the front of the aisle where they were ready to walk through. The thing that turned the corner of course terrified Misaki, but also...confused him.

Turning the corner was the woman. The woman he had seen being eaten earlier, her stomach was still open, her intestines hanging out of stomach, she stumbled over them, the ends now flattened from being stepped on. "Oh...oh god." Aikawa said terrified. The woman looked up at them, her eyes glazed over. She let out a moist gurgle from her throat, blood bubbling from her lips when she did so. Her skin was pale, unlike the others which was more brown and peeling. She looked pretty human except for her sunken in eyes, voice, and innards.

Aikawa stumbled back letting go of Misaki's hand. The thing began to quickly lip toward them, her hand snapping back and forth. Misaki let out broken cries as he clutched to the clothing over his chest. All of the sudden the girls head was pulled back, a gun was brought up to her temple and the trigger was pulled. Misaki jumped at the loud noise, the body fell down to reveal...Usagi-san behind her.

Misaki's eyes widened, "Usagi…" He choked out, Usagi gave a small smile before rushing over to him wrapping the boy in his arms. Misaki hugged back to terrified to protest, he buried his face in Usagi's shoulder, letting the tears run freely.

Usagi pulled back,tears were gathered in his eyes, cupping Misaki's face, "Where did this blood come from Misaki? Are you hurt? Did...did you get bitten?" Usagi's face filled with fear.

Misaki shook his head as Usagi peeled his and away from the sticky blood on Misaki's face, "It..It jumped o-on me and...and b-blood was...its was coming f-from its mouth...because…" Usagi shushed Misaki who was obviously having trouble explaining the situation, and merely kissed his lips. Misaki melted in the feeling of Usagi's soft lips on his. Relieved just to be in his arms.

When Usagi pulled back he turned to Aikawa. He smiled at her before gathering her in his arms, he buried his face in her hair and she gave a breathy laugh while patting him on his back, "Thank you…" he said before pulling away.

Aikawa gave him a pat on his shoulder, " You were the one that saved our lives. And...if I knew protecting Misaki was all it takes to get you to be nice to me I would have done it ages ago." she laughed. Usagi wrapped his arm around Misaki's shoulder.

"I came in through the back of the store, there were too many of them out front,, I got the gun from the cop since...since that thing was distracted. It should have heard this shot, it should be sprinting down the aisle right now. I don't like this.." Usagi muttered.

"So, they are all over the city…" Misaki said lowly, Usagi opened his mouth to say something before closing it and nodding.

"Well, let's go. It's not doing us any good just sitting here. Usami sensei, you walk up front since you have the gun, then Misaki, and them me. For now we can… we can get out of the city! My parents house! It's in the rural part of Japan. Kikai...in kagoshima. 24673. I know the address and everything." Aikawa said, they all nodded.

"From there we can see if Takahiro is okay, okay Misaki?" Usagi said, Misaki took a shaky breath and nodded.

Usagi walked down the aisle, slowly, quietly, Misaki and Aikawa doing the same behind him. They were now at the back of the store, flinching at every small creak and mumble, because the cops body was still there, but the thing was gone, somewhere in the store. Akihiko stepped over the man's arm which was lying above his head. Misaki followed Usagi.

Misaki and Usagi whipped their heads around at the sound of Aikawa screaming as the the hand gripped her leg. The cop was now alive gurgling and growling. Usagi grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled him away from the resurrected cop. It yanked Aikawa to the ground and buried its teeth into her calve. Her screams grew louder.

"Aikawa!" Usagi yelled as he shot at the thing hitting its shoulder, he shot again, missing. Misaki let out a cry as the other monster sprinted from one of the aisles, jumping on top of Aikawa, holding down her head and biting into the back of her neck. Blood spilled from her slender, elegant neck into her beautiful red locks.

Misaki cried at her helpless screams. Together the two monsters dragged her down one of the aisles. Usagi once again pulled the trigger, this time the gun made a soft click. It was out of ammo. Usagi felt a pit in his stomach as he watched his editor, one of his only three friends, being dragged away, screaming in agony and he couldn't even put her out of her misery. The things slurped up her flesh and pulled at her skin. Turning her into a screaming lump of meat and blood instead of the beautiful woman she used to be, the beautiful woman she should be.

Usagi stumbled back, grabbing Misaki's hand he quickly ran out shoving open the back door. Aikawa's loud pleas silenced once it fell shut.


	4. Chapter 4

"Usagi-san!" Misaki sobbed as Usagi dragged him out of the building. Misaki pulled back pulling Usagi around to face him, then gripping on both of his arms, staring into his eyes. "We need to help her...we...we...she…" his breath began to quicken.

"Misaki!" Usagi said, grabbing his face, "Look at me," Misaki stared at the ground, shaking his head, "Look at me!" Usagi said a bit more deliberately. Misaki complied. "There was nothing we could have done. Even if we were able to kill those things, she was bitten!"

"No!" Misaki yelled, "Who cares?! A bite wouldn't kill her! It was...Aikawa...Aikawa…" Misaki sobbed as Usage continues to drag him down the back alley, to the car, which was blocking the entrance of the alley. Misaki froze as he saw slow silhouettes moving behind the car, every couple of seconds quick shadows would dart by. "That's them?"

Usagi glanced back at him, not answering. He continued to the car, and Misaki gripped onto the back of his shirt, "Misaki, I will go in first, slide over and then you come in? Okay. I will still be here and won't let anything lay a finger on you." Usagi said as they arrived to the car, stroking Misaki's hair with gentle hands.

Misaki let out a whine and then complied. He tried to ignored the groans and gurgles coming from the other side of the car on the street. Usagi slid to the drivers side and Misaki followed...as he was told. Misaki stared in horror out of Usagi's window one of those things was there, dumbly smacking its head Onto the window. Leaving behind blood and drool, misaki's throat tightened, wanting to gag.

He looked at Usagi's face, he had his eyes closed tightly, obviously hiding his own fear and disgust. His lids fluttered open and he gripped the steering wheel. Fuck his pride. Misaki reached out for Usagi's hand looking back up to the monster. "U-Usagi-san…" He practically whined. Usagi glanced over grabbing his hand.

"We're okay Misaki. We're in the car. They're too stupid to get in here." Usagi said in his smooth deep voice. Misaki nodded, "Just… whe I do this remember I had too...remember they're not human." Usagi said starting to maneuver his way from the alley.

"Usagi-san wha…" The car was now vertical, Usagi pressed on the gas, rolling over the thing that had gone from gnawing on the window to slamming its fists on the hood. Usagi's car swerved into the road. Misaki let out a small cry. So many, so many of them were in the streets. Some sprinting at terrifying speed. Others groggily making their way toward the car, as if they were dead. Usagi quickly stomped on the gas wincing. For a good five minutes, Misaki had his knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around his head. Misaki could feel the car roughly shake and bones cracking, hisses and groans. Hard smacks against the hood, but he would not look up. He refused to.

The car came to a stop. Now, Misaki realized he was crying and they were on and they were on a seemingly isolated dirt road . Misaki felt a cold hand on his shoulder. "Misaki." He heard Usagi say. He lifted his head and Usagi tugged him into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Dont hate me," Usagi breathed, muffled by Misaki's hair.

Misaki just shook his head, " I- I know Usagi-san, I dont hate you." Misaki's voice quivered. Usagi pulled back and smirked slightly. What if misaki lossed that smirk? Those amethyst eyes and masculine face, That soothing, smoke laced voice. WHat if one of them had been destroyed by a monster. The threat of that happening wasnt even gone yet.

"I dont hate y-you at all. I love you U-Usagi-san."

"Weapons…" Hiroki repeated. Whipping his head back and forth. He felt sick. These things were everywhere, All over the city. How would they get to Nowaki? There were no weapons here."

"A...A Kitchen knife." Shinobu's voice rang softly through the room. Hiroki turned and approached him with Miyagi.

"Why the hell do they have a Kitchen knife in here?" Hiroki asked, though he wasn't complaining.

" It was next to a bunch of open boxes. They probably needed them to cut the boxes open and left them there." Shinobu reasoned.

"Good job. All i got was the curtain thing." Miyagi said, holding up a curtain rod.

"Thank you. " Sumi said snatching it from Miyagi's hand.

"Who the hell said you could have it?" Hiroki growled, glaring at Sumi. Sumi sighed twirling it around.

"I did. Somebody will need to be in the front and the back those people need weapons. He'll be in front," HE gestured toward miyagi, "I'll be in back. People in the middle are the safest. Your welcome."

SHinobu and Hiroki glared. They new it was a lame excuse. He was scared of upfront action so took a longer weapon and cowered in the back.

"Shinobu stay behind me." Miyagi said, gripping to Shinobu's shoulder. They made their way slowly to the door. Hiroki swallowed thickly as Miyagi rested his hand on the handle. Miyagi adjusted his grip on the knife before flinging the door open.

Shinobu squeezed his eyes shut and gripped tighter on Miyagi's clothes. Nothing. The thing was gone. Miyagi took a deep and they swiftly made their way into the hallway. They passed classrooms full of kids and teachers. Some glancing out and saying -dont do it! - They've tried it before they'll get you. - I cant watch this again… -You were my favorite teacher!

Hirok clenched his jaw and put his head down. He knew people tried to get out of the school and he heard and saw them die. But Nowaki was his everything, and he's be damned if he doesn't get to see him again. However they were quite lucky, they didnt come across many they had all gone to the other side of the building where the large group of student were taken down. They each made their way down the stairs. Hiroki mentally prepared for the sweet girls mutilated body. He finally glanced down and...Hiroki stopped dead in his tracks. He reached for Shinobu's shoulder, gripping it tightly .

"What d-..." Shinobu's words died in his throat as he saw Hiroki's pale faces staring at the ground in front of them. "Miyagi." Shinobu said causing Miyagi to stop walking.

"There was a...a" Hiroki stuttered, Shinobu turned his head down the stairs, his own heart dropped. Where the young girl once laid, was now a puddle of blood and a trail, leading around the corner.

"Miyagi...there was a body there. A girl she...where?" Shinobu said softly whipping his head around. "...How?"

"One of those things probably carted her away now keep walking." Sumi said from behind them, nudging Hiroki who wass still staring at the puddle of blood. Miyagi glared at him before continuing down the stairs. They could hear the things running back and forth on the upper level and screams of kids. Hiroki just wanted Nowaki, he was so scared and he had never seen someone die before and it was...horrible. He felt like his insides were dirty and he was filled with 'what ifs'. He couldn't get the image out of his head and he wanted to puke.

They were finally outside of the school. There were loud bangs on the windows of the school. Hiroki glanced back, teachers and students slammed their face against the window, either smiling in happiness for the group's escape or mouthing 'get help'. Hiroki had a horrible realization. These kids...were stuck. There was no help, they would have to escape themselves and not all of the, could. More of his students would die. More of the people he had seen everyday...will die.

Hiroki was pulled out of his thoughts at a low growl. Shinobu jumped in the air stumbling back. They all whipped their heads toward the sound. Hiroki let out a small whine. Ayumi's corpse was lying in the grass. And above it a monster hunched over and growling. All the kids in the windows began to scream now. Hiroki couldn't look up there. He just at the monster and tears of fear began to well in his eyes.

"Come on!" Miyagi yelled suddenly he yanked Hiroki and shinobu down the path to the school's entrance.

"Huh… wait! Do-ugh!" Sumi's words transformed into wordless screams. Hiroki took a chance to look back. The thing was now on Sumi, biting into his throat...and...Ayumi. Ayumihad been crawling toward his flailing body. She sunk her teeth into his throat. He helplessly swung the Kitchen knife as he choked on his own blood.

Miyagi's Car was parked on the curb. Miyagi threw in the curtain rod and jumped in the driver's seat, Shinobu in the passenger's side, and hiroki in the back.

"Miyagi started the car and quickly pulled out of the school. "Okay," he said breathlessly, "We made it. We're safe." He reached over to Shinobu and rubbed his neck. Shinobu nodded emptily, looking sick. "Hiroki your address?"

"Oh…" Hiroki said taken out of his shock. He repeated his Address. As they drove down the street they began to see more and more of those monsters. Some would come out of Nowhere and smack the glass windows, which would scare them all. Some would jump on the hood of the car causing Miyagi to make a sharp turn to fling them off. There were...so many bodies. Shinobu was staring at his lap, tears streaming down his face. When they arrived there were so many monsters in the streets but they were all preoccupied. Either eating, slamming the fists against beeping cars.

One thing Hiroki noticed...were the ones that came back. The ones that would be lying in the middle of the street or bodies being eaten by those monsters would wake up. Begin to crave flesh. Hiroki was confused and scared, he racked his brain for possible explanations, but there were none.

When thay arrived, Hiroki was too excited, to ready too crumple in Nowaki's arms. He jumped out of the car ignoring Miyagi whispering harshly for him to return to the car. He ran up the stairs to the third balcony. He slowed his jog at his and Nowaki's door. He slammed on hit with his open palms, "Nowaki!" he called

No answer…

"Nowaki?" He said a bit louder, knocking harder. "Nowaki its me!"

Shuffling.

Relief flooded Hiroki's veins. He straightened up. A small smile on his face, he prepared himself. He would not cry when Nowaki opened the door.

A groan.

Hirokis heart dropped no no no no no no no no.

Banging from the inside of their apartment.

No, this wasn't supposed to happen. Nowaki should be in there. That wasn't Nowaki, the thing slamming its body against the door was not Nowaki. Hiroki shakily brought his eyes to the peephole ( A/N:I KNOW IT'S NOT POSSIBLE BUT GO WITH IT). It was hard to see, but Hiroki could make out the monster, with dark hair and broad shoulders. Its had some shiny liquid around its throat.

Hiroki crumbled to his knees. "No!" he sobbed. The thing that was once Nowaki, that possibly killed his Nowaki, whatever it was, it growled louder. Hiroki let out loud broken sobs. How? How did this happen? Nowaki wasn't suppose to leave the apartment. He couldn't have been eaten...and...and been like Ayumi. Those people on the street. He couldnt have let a monster in. So, who was this familiar creature inside his ome. Shinobu and Miyagi were now out of the car looking around nervously as the monster in the streets began to snap their heads up toward Hiroki's cries.

The was another growl, but not from inside. From next to Hiroki. He looked up slowly. One of the things were across the balcony, limping toward him. He heard Miyagi and Shinobu scream his name. He heard their footsteps coming up the stairs. They wouldnt be fast enough. Hiroki didnt move. He just sat there, feeling numb.

Nowaki

The thing was getting closer, breathing heavier.

I could never live in a world without you

Shinobu and Miyagi were now at the end of the hallway frozen

I love you more than anything

Hiroki still didn't move.

You deserved so much better. I'm scared.

The thing pushed him down, pushing his chin back to open up his throat

I love you Nowaki...Is that really you? 

Something collided with the things head, bursting it open and sending its body flying.

"Hiro-san!" the man above him yelled. "Why didn't you-?" Hiroki jumped to his feet smashing his face into Nowaki's neck. He sobbed into his warmth.

"Hiro-san...what's wrong? Why didn't you run? You could've...hey, Hiro-san its okay "Nowaki cooed. Hiroki looked up pointing at the door to their apartment.

"I thought...it was...there's a…" Hiroki cried. Nowaki laughed softly.

"Oh god. I forgot about that. I'm Sorry Hiro-san! A woman and her child were trapped by one of...them. I locked it in our apartment. We've been staying at their apartment upstairs. I was just about to come down and wait for you when I saw…" Nowaki gestured to the corpse with a bloody...axe.

"Where did-"

"Hah!" Shinobu cried in fear. Looking at the street below. There was a sea of monster, stumbling up the stairs.

Nowaki's face hardened. "Let's go." He said, he gripped Hiroki's hand and ran toward the stairs. The quickly climbed the flight. There were so many monsters. Their groans deafening. Nowaki dragged them all, to an apartment banging on it. "Its me!"

Hiroki let out a sob as the things made it up the stairs, gripping to Nowaki's arm.. The door was swung in and they were ushered in by a pretty young woman. She skammed the door shut and locked it. "Kusama-san! I thought you were smarter than to alert the whole damn City that fresh meat is in here!" the woman said hissed.

"We'll uh...be fine! We just need to barricade the door and… We'll be okay." Nowaki said, turning to Hiroki,"We always have…"


End file.
